rainmeetsthesunfandomcom-20200214-history
Blogkorrektur:14.02.2016
Bereits letzte Woche gab es aktuelle Themen aus der Clash-Welt. So soll es auch diese Woche weitergehen. Es gibt vieles zu berichten. Wir haben uns außerdem entschlossen das Format umzubennen, da die Leute mit diesem Namen mehr anfangen können. ;Im nächsten Update kommt vermutlich eine neue Truppe :Wie wir bereits berichteten, arbeitet Supercell an einer neuen Truppe, die es früher mal in Clash Royale gab. Jetzt hat die Community-Managerin bestätigt, dass die neue Truppe auch in Arbeit ist und vermutlich schon im nächsten Update zu sehen sein wird. Außerdem wurde auf Facebook gepostet, dass man das Update noch vor April veröffentlichen möchte und dass die Truppe möglicherweise ab Rathaus-Level 10 verfügbar ist. ;Möglicher Entwickler-Blog? :Anoushka hat gesagt, dass man, ähnlich wie auf der Webseite von Clash Royale, einen Blog eröffnen möchte, um besser mit der Community kommunizieren zu können. Bei Clash Royale wurden dort einige Spiel-Mechaniken erklärt und auch viele Ankündigungen wurden dort gepostet. Hoffen wir also, dass das auch bei uns so sein wird! ;Supercells neues Spiel Clash Royale wird veröffentlicht :Zu Beginn dieser Woche wurde angekündigt, dass Clash Royale im März global für Android und iOS veröffentlicht wird. Wenn euch das Spiel interessiert, solltet ihr unbedingt das Clash Royale Wiki besuchen, um dort auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben. ;Wurde die neue Truppe geleakt? :Es wurde ja erwähnt, dass die neue Truppe eine alte Truppe aus Clash Royale ist. Ein Spieler hat in den Game-Files des Spiels zwei Sounddateien eines "Icemage" gefunden. Da es keine Truppe unter diesen Namen gibt, könnte es sich um eine neue Truppe handeln. Den ganzen Thread gibt es hier. ;"Caption this!"-Wettbewerb :Gewonnen hat ShortyT mit seiner Idee "This is what happens when you take work home with you" (Link). Folgende Themen werden aktuell diskutiert: *'Das Spiel ist nicht mehr das, was es mal war' **In diesem Thread geht es darum, dass Supercell mit dem letztem Update zwar das Farmen wieder einfacher gemacht hat, aber das Spiel irgendwie anders ist. Es macht trotzdem weniger Spaß und die Beutekarre und der Sternebonus sehen nur nach einer Notlösung aus. *'Gegnersuche im Clankrieg' **Inzwischen wird in diesem Thread diskutiert, wie sinnvoll die Taktikaccounts sind (z. B. Rathaus-Level 9.5). Habt ihr solche Accounts auch oder habt ihr schon einmal gegen einen Clan mit solchen Accounts gekämpft? *Wie viele Accounts hast du? **In diesem Thread geht es einfach darum, wie viele Accounts du hast und wieso du so viele hast. Der Schnitt liegt im Moment etwas über zwei Accounts pro Spieler. ;Aktuelle Blogs Der Februar ist etwas stressiger für mich, weshalb es diese Woche nichts von mir gibt, jedoch gab es diesen lesenswerten Beitrag von Yoshi: *Gängige Angriffsstrategien kurz erläutert - Teil I: Strategien für jedermann **Yoshi hat den ersten Blog seiner dreiteiligen Reihe rausgebracht und bringt die Strategien an den Mann! Es ist echt ein lesenwerter Beitrag über die grundlegendsten Strategien. Hoffentlich kommt nächste Woche mehr! Was würdest du gerne in einem neuen Update sehen? Ein Update für die Clankriege Eine neue dunkle Truppe Neue Level für Rathaus-Level 11 Einige Änderungen, die Rathaus-Level 10 attraktiver machen Was anderes